Mysterious Man
by Takerslove
Summary: Karla the new kid in the locker room grabs the attention of the Undertaker and the sprit runs through the WWE


**Mysterious Man**

Karla was born and raised the country and had the country run wild sprit in her. She had long brown/black hair and a small ripped figure. She always had a passion for professional wrestling and when NWA- TNA picked her to join their company she was excited. She quickly began to reach the top in the company when the WWE began to redo their roster.

Karla stood in front of the WWE's building as she began to feel the left down and some of the excitement of a new place and new people. She heard so much about behind the scene of the WWE and somehow she didn't want to see it. She pulled her bag on her shoulder and headed in. she walked up to the security booth and began to wait for Vince.

"Hello Karla" Vince said as he walked towards her and gave her hug. "I am so glad you are joining our WWE family." He began as the two began to walk down the hall. She noticed that not many people where happy to see her. Vince continued to walk to take Karla to her new locker room.

She finally began to unpack and get her self together for tonight's show it didn't matter that she only got 4 hours of sleep from the night before. Tonight was her main entrance and she was going to take it for all that it is worth.

Karla ran her hands along her waistband of her black jeans with red thin stripes going down the sides. She began to stretch a little in her black sport bra, which also had red thin stripes along the side. This was her favorite outfit and would be the most comfortable in it. She looked down at the monitor and watched as Trish and Lita continued to battle in the ring. Karla job in this whole thing was to leave the house flat and roaring energy. This was a normal thing for Karla to do. She had this pull around her that when people where around she would pump them up which is why she got along so good with the crowds.

Karla darted out of the entranceway and ran down towards the ring with speed as she slide in to the ring. She stood up and began to nail the crap out of Trish while Lita looked on like was going on. Then once Trish was out of the way, which only took a few seconds, she headed towards Lita and with a stunning round house she was knocked out cold. Karla jumped over the top rope and ran up the ramp way leaving everyone in stun on what just happened.

She sat in her locker room quiet to her self and to her thoughts. She normally plotted her plan out for a week in advance, but now it was at a drop of a hat she nearly broken two girls she didn't even know. She knew she had to make a big entrance, but was this the way it was so post to go?

Karla walked out of her locker room back in her normal T-shirt and jeans as she began to walk out to her car. She could hear the snickering of the other wrestlers as she continued to walk.

"I think she is nuts!" Bradshaw said to his buddy Faarooq as the stood in the hallway watching Karla leave.

"She jumped from the flat ring to the ramp way and didn't even budge. I would have fallen on my ass." He said with a big surprise that she was even walking.

"Where did Vince find such a thing?" He continues to stare at her as she almost left their sight.

"NWA-TNA was hiding the good talent." Shane said as he stood with the guys. "My father has very big plans for her. She is going to save wrestling, according to my father."

"She is going to be needed to save herself if she jumps like that after a while." Bradshaw laughed and held on to Faarooq.

"No jokes now… let's get going" Shane said and headed off to the hotel.

Karla sat in her lock room tonight Vince wanted her to be in a match and also be interrupting another matching this time between two guys. There seam to be a lot of talk about this group called "The Corporate Ministry" and tonight was a big match between Bradshaw and Billy Gunn. Vince choice that match to have Karla flatten some people.

Tonight she ware a plain black pair of pants along with a purple bra and a net woven top which was also black. She stood at the entrance way as she did the other night and began to get her self-ready. She fought against guys before and had no problems, but this time it was different she knew she has to not just contend with the two in the ring, but also ten other guys who could at any time be also involved with the match. She took a few deep breaths and then began to run down the ramp way and slide in to the ring. She first took on Billy Gunn who was an easy shoot to get out of the ring, but Bradshaw as another problem. He slowly wanted to take on to her. Karla began to fight against Bradshaw and began to win. She nailed him with her finishing move round house. She watches him fall to the mat and then she jumped over the rope and began to make her way up the ramp and to the back.

She began to walk around the back and find her away around the arena. She sat down in what looked to be the break room. She was surprised they had food out for all the wrestlers to just go up and eat it was nothing like NWA-TNA which you had to look out for yourself. She stood up and began to walk down the hall once more knowing it was soon time for her match. Small group of men stood in the hallways blocking her way.

"Excuse Me" She said and continued to walk

"Excuse us, Karla" He said with a deep under tone in his voice. She looked at him and continued to walk to the entrance.

Karla's music began to play and she ran out on to the ramp way and slide in to the ring. She pumped up the crowd for what was going to be a short match against Trish. Karla had not a problem beating Trish. It was a easy win and after she show that she had some skill she jumped over the top rope and ran up the ramp.

Almost 3 months later Karla was on top of her game. She didn't need anyone's help any more. She interrupted matches and held her own ground, but she still sat alone and stays her to herself. She began to miss the whole family feeling she got from NWA-TNA. Tonight she was going to be famous; not like she wasn't like she wasn't already.

She wore a purple sports bra and a black pants she pumped her self up as her music began to play. She ran down toward the ring and slide in bring a breath of fresh air in to the arena. She was pumped up as Lita came out and got into the ring to get it on.

Karla laid flat on her back. She looked up at the lights as she tried to catch her breath. Her music boomed in the arena as the referee handed her the women's championship. She smiled the biggest smile she could as her arm was raised. She put out her hand to Lita as she took it and got up and just walked away. Karla stood on the ring and held the title high. The lights went dark and she stood still in the ring as she watch the same small group of men she saw in the hallway, walking towards the ring.

There was a major leader in this group. He was tall and his dark hood over his head. He walked up the stairs as Karla stood in the ring not going to budge. The rest of the group stood around the ring as the large man stepped in to the ring and walked up to Karla.

"Karla…" It was the same person who she talked to earlier that day his voice deep and whispery it made her stomach tighten up a little. His hand touched her chin as his eyes locked on hers and he lend down and kissed her. He slowly began to leave the ring as Karla tried to catch her breath. She couldn't hear the fans any more and couldn't hear anything, but her heart beat. Karla began to back up and took a run and jumped over the ropes and began to run after him.

Karla ran around in the back trying to find this guy. She finally stopped and sat on the ground and began to wonder if she would even know him if she ran in to him. She finally pulled her self up and headed back to her locker room and got dressed in a short black skirt with fish net stocking with high black heals along with a light blue low cut top.

Karla threw her bags in the back of her car and headed out to the club. Once she got a drink in her hand. She began to feel her sexy character lose up and she began to find her self in a huge crowd dancing with tons of guys and loving every bit of the attention. She became wrapped up in the music singing along with it and dancing like there was no tomorrow. A average height guy with short black hair came over and began to dance with Karla. He motion for her to lean down. So she did.

"You want to meet that man that kissed you tonight… follow me." He said and She didn't think anything of it since it was a Tuesday and she knew no one really would know about it except for someone at the show. So, slowly began to follow him as she walked towards the small-crowed table. She stood in front of the table.

"Well?" She said and looked at all eleven people. They all looked like they just came out for Halloween night and Halloween wasn't here for another month. "This is a waste of my time!" She said and stared at the one in the far corner as the man stood up.

"Karla… go to your hotel room and in 45 mins you'll get your answer," He said the same soft low deep voice that made her stomach tighten.

She laid in the dark as she waited for the phone call. She seam to count down the minutes, as she knew tomorrow was another show and another dollar. She slowly began to think on what she could do now that she was the women's champion. She slowly began to fall asleep. The phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" She said and tried to blink her eyes.

"Karla?" The soft deep voice said from the phone

"Yes, who is this?" She asked

"My name is Mark and I am part of The Corporate Ministry"

"Where you the one that kissed me today?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it… I am offering you a position with our group. I think your skill will greatly improve our group."

"What if I don't want a position?"

"You seam not to have any choice. You are not getting along with any other group in the back… you're a loner… You're going to need someone to watch your back now that you are the women's champion."

"So, I been on my own I am sure I can do that now" She said with an attitude.

"You know that feeling I gave you when I kissed you. Your stomach tighten and your breath taken away. I can easy do it again. I'll be watching you… give me your answer in before the two week" Mark said and hung up. She looked at the phone and thought for a little then passed out to sleep.

"Vince I have a question" She said as she caught up with him.

"Come Karla… I am so proud of you and your talent… your like breath of fresh air. We all need to take a lesson from you."

"Thanks, Vince." She smiled "But I have a question about The Corporate Ministry" Vince stopped and looked at her

"What about it?"

"Well, as you know last week a Mark came in to the ring and kissed me and the other night he called and offered me a position in this group… and I was thinking about taking it up."

"No" He said

"But Vince I think it will be a very good thing for both and them. I haven't found my spot in here and I have been here for 4 months." She said to him

"Didn't you hear me? I said NO! The end" He said and began to walk away

"Vince?" She called to him and he placed up his hand and walked away.

Karla began to get dress for the night. She wore a short black skirt with a black corset that held a read outline. She didn't have a match, but she was going to put her nose in a few matches. There was a match between The Undertaker and Kane and she was going to make sure that Undertaker was going to win.

She stood in the back as she waited for the match to get heated up. She walked up on to the ramp way and began to watch the match get on. As soon as she walked out the fans began to chant her name and she smiled and gave a little show. She knew she has caught both Undertaker and Kane's eyes. She slowly began to walk down to the ring. She slowly took Kane's attention off of the match. She stood on the ramp apron as Undertaker lay on the ground. She slowly began to almost grin with Kane. The fans kept edging her on more and more as her hands rubbed her thighs. Kane began to get in the whole moment. Undertaker took him from behind and rolled him up for a win.

Karla walked out around the outside of the ring. As Undertaker looked down at her, his eyes locked on to hers. He got out of the ring and stopped her dead in her track. She stopped and looked at him. He placed a hand on her cheek and guided her lips up to him. The two began to kiss their breath staggering as Karla began to wrap her hands around his neck. The two finally spilt and she looked up him his eyes cloud green and could tell he was turned on.

"Mark?" She asked him and he nodded his head as he began to walk away and pulled her arm to follow.

"NO! NO! NO!" Vince screamed in the back as Shane listen to him go off in the locker room.

"Dad maybe she would be a good asset for The Corporate Ministry."

"NO… SHE IS A BREATH OF FRESH AIR YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GHOULS ARE NOT A BREATH OF FRESH AIR!"

"You are part of the group too, Dad" Shane paused in the silence "Talk to Mark about her… he always came up with the good ideas"

"NO I AM NOT TALKING TO MARK. I SAID NO… SHE IS TO GOOD ON HER OWN TO REALLY BE IN A GROUP. Yeah the girls hate her… but looks at what she can do… she makes the fan want more."

"Gothic Chicks are hot too!" Shane said and looked at his father as he sat down.

"No… I did not hirer her to be your little slave girl."

"Dad… give her her own photo shoot and I swear that she will make wrestling get more then just the attention of the little kids in the crowd."

"She'll get her poster picture done tomorrow… but I am not putting a whole shoot on her shoulders until I know she can work it." He paused "But right now this is enough of this lovely shit."

Mark and Karla walked up to Vince's office. They wanted to tell him that Mark wanted to talk about Karla. Vince opened the locker room door. "Vince I want to talk about Karla." Mark said and stopped in his track.

"MARK GET IN THE LOCKER ROOM… KARLA GO TO YOURS!" Vince screamed and it brought almost everyone out of his or her own locker room. Everyone knew that what he or she did was looked down upon. "NOW!" Vince scream after his demands was meet with silence.

Karla sat in her locker room as she began to pack to go back to the hotel room. She knew Mark would be calling her and they would talk… but she could only wonder what Vince was saying to Mark right now.

"I think she will be a good asset," Mark said to Vince trying to get Karla in The Corporate Ministry

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE WAS THE BEST THING THAT WALKED INTO YOUR LIFE. SHE IS NOT LIKE YOUR GHOULS. SHE IS GOING TO SAVE WRESTLING FROM THIS SLUMP THAT WE ARE IN AND I DON'T WANT THAT DONE IN YOUR THE CORPORATE MINISTRY." Vince said to Mark as he continues not to listen to him "DON'T YOU EVEN PUSH MY TOLERANCE WITH HIS ONE MARK. DON'T YOU OR NONE OF YOUR LITTLE GROUPIES GO OUT THERE AND FUCK WITH HER MATCHES!"

"I will do what I want!" Mark said and walked out of the door to run in to Bradshaw and Faarooq standing out side listening to the fight.

"Boss…" The two said softly

"Listen to me and listen to me loud and clear I don't care what Vince has to say we are watching Karla's ass." He said with a stern look on his face as he headed to his locker room.

Karla lay in bed staring at the light shining threw the window. She didn't know what to think about Vince's threats to Mark. Karla looked at the clock as the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Karla it's Vince I wanted you to show up at the arena your getting your poster shoot today bring all your things because you'll be moving from the arena to the new arena.

"Okay give me 20 mins" she said and began to get ready.

Karla walked into the arena and found the photo shoot easily. She picked a skirt that was ripped to the waste and wore a block corset that has red stripes running up the side. She got down on her knees and placed her hands behind her back and stood up as tall as she could. Her hair was partly up in two buns and the rest was a mess looking like she was someone slave. It was a pose that she knew would make a lot of the men who watch wrestling want even more of her and make men who didn't want to see her.

"How did you know I wanted you in that posed?" the man behind the camera asked

"Because I know no men can resist any women who wants to be their slave." She said and gave him his puppy dog eye look in her face.

He looked at Vince and then at Karla. "Good" He said with a smile as he nodded his head and took a few pictures of Karla and then told her to change. Vince and him walked in to the dark room to develop the pictures. "She is a natural… I don't know where you found her, but look at these pictures she knows how to make the little boy drool no matter what she did." He said and smiled at the pictures as he took them out to show Karla.

Karla looked at the pictures and smiled at her self. She knew that this pose was going to make her career great. She placed her finger on just one of the pictures and looked up at Vince. "That is the one that will make my career great!"

Karla loved her job she was on top of her game. She has been the women's champion for 3 months strait and things where just great. She looked at the TV and saw Vince in the ring calling her out. Her music boomed and she came running out and slide into the ring.

After the crowd began to die down Vince began to talk "Karla I ask you out here tonight because I have some news for you. First off you are going to be in matches with men of equal ability. Also I am very proud of you to hold the women's champion for such a long time, but I as of right now you are striped of the title and it will be going back to Lita."

"What??? Why?" She asked him disappointed in his choice.

"HAND ME THE BELT!" He said and she looked at him "DO IT NOW… IF YOU WANT TO WORK HERE!" She looked up at the ramp way as she heard Mark's music come on. "TAKER YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. KARLA GIVE ME THE BELT!" Karla dropped the belt in front of his feet. He bent down and picked up the belt. Karla turned around and jumped out of the ring and headed up to Mark.

Mark looked on to Vince as Karla walked up towards him. She looked at Mark as he opened his arm to her and she cleaned to him.

"Since you two won't obey my word and stay away from each other… you'll get your wish… Taker you can keep Karla in The Corporate Ministry, but she will be in action this Sunday at Unforgiven against Kane in a man on fire match!" he boomed and the crowd cheered as Vince's music boomed.

Karla looked up at Mark as she began to work out her nerves in her stomach. She wore black jeans which where baggy and a small bra along with a zigzag cut bottom of a fish net top. She looked at Mark as he kneeled in front of her. She looked at him with nothing but fear in her eyes.

"You'll be fine" He said "All of us will be right behind you at a drop of a hat."

She looked at him once more as she listen to her music boom in to the arena. She jumped up and down and head out to the ring. She slide in to the ring over the flamethrower which where still off. Kane came in and she looked at him. He had to be a least two time taller then her. She looked around as the flames began to eat away all the oxygen that came in to the ring.

The two began to fight against one another. The fight was going on for a while now. Karla was getting tired and couldn't get enough oxygen in to her lungs. Kane whipped Karla in to the ropes and then Karla did the same to him. He stepped back to far and his leg caught on firer. The referee rang the bell as he pointed to Kane's leg.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Vince screamed in his locker room as he watched the upset in this match happen.

The referee raised Karla's hand in victory as Kane quickly got out of the ring and headed to the back. The fire began to work on Karla's lungs. She fell down to the mat and began to cough, as she couldn't breath. Mark ran in to the ring as he reached in from only one side that wasn't lit. Karla rolled out to the mat and began to take some deep breaths. The paramedics put her on a gurney and put oxygen on her as the headed up the ramp.

"You damn well know that she couldn't handle that match!" Mark flew off the handle to Bradshaw and Faarooq as Karla lay in the door behind them breathing oxygen.

"She won… what should the rest matter?" Bradshaw asked him

"What if she would of gotten hurt?"

"Mark, she is fine and the only problem with the match is that she just couldn't breath." Bradshaw said "you should be happy for that."

Mark finally sat down in the waiting room along with the two other guys. He placed his head in his hand and began to fall asleep. "Undertaker???" the trainer shook him awake.

"Um-Yes?" He said and looked up in the bright light.

"Karla is okay to go home" He said and he stood up and shook his hand.

"Thanks" He said and Karla came walking out. "You okay?" He asked

"Fine" She said and looked at him as she headed out of the trainers room and headed to her locker room.

Karla lay in her hotel room happy to just feel her body against the sheets. She never felt so helpless in a match as she did tonight. She sighed a few times taking deep breaths as she began to fall asleep.

Karla packed her things the next morning because she was going to the gym and then she was heading out to her house for 2 days a rest and one autograph signing before the next show. Karla wore a short black shorts and her black sport bra as she headed out to the gym.

Mark, Faarooq and Bradshaw all sat down in the lobby and saw that Karla was on the move. Mark snapped his fingers at the two of them as they completely went silence. Mark listens in to the conversation between Karla and the bellhop as she checked out. "Lets go work out, boys?" Mark said with a smile on his face as Faarooq and Bradshaw looked at one another.

Karla began her workout with a warm up of a 30 min run on the treadmill. She was use to the pity lines from the men who also worked out at any gym.

"Hello there" An average size man with blond hair tried to talk to her as he started the treadmill next to her.

"Hello" She said being polite as continued to run. Mark and the boys looked along as they began to work out in the far corner of the gym just close enough to see Karla.

"So, you come here often?"

"Nope… I travel a lot." She said and continued to look straight as the man began to just walk.

"What do you do? I own my own business" He asked

"I am a entertainer," she said

"What kind?"

"What does it matter? … My body is appealing to you right?" She said to him and looked at her treadmill and hit some buttons.

"Well yeah" He said unsure if he should of even answered her question.

She stopped running and just stood on her treadmill looking at him " Well then good, I am doing my job" She said with a smile and walked off the treadmill to go to another machine.

"Boss it has been about two hours I am out of here" Faarooq said and Bradshaw agreed.

"Go then" He said and walked over to Karla and sat on the machine next to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "So, you work out like this often?"

"Most of time… I don't get this figure from sitting on my ass, plus when I workout I get a lot of my stress out."

"That is good" He said and began to work out.

The two began to work out for a while then Karla began to wipe down the machine as she finished. "Where are you going?" He asked her

"Well I have 20 laps around the pool calling my name before I jump on a plain." She said with a smile and Mark quickly cleaned up and followed her.

Karla stood along side of the swimming pool and began to take down her pants and laid them on her bag. Mark stood there and drooled uncontrollable. He looked at her jumping into the pool and beginning to swim.

"Are you afraid of water?" She teased him

"No" He said as he stripped down to his shorts and jumped in after her.

She began to make her 20 laps. He just watched every movement of her body. He could image the things he could do to her as she laid in his arms. She finally swam along side of him.

"Sorry… I have this habit of all work then play."

"I'll change that" He said to her and she laughed at him "So, what is work… fun or work?"

"A bit of both" She said with a smile "Sometimes when I am in the ring I feel like I can't be beat, but I hate giving interviews because I get all choked up. I rather show then speak."

"Sounds like a good rule. Well, The Corporate Ministry doesn't really give interviews." He said to her

"I know" She said, "I don't know how long I am going to be with your group… Vince sure doesn't like having us on the same team."

"Vince doesn't like anything that is a good together." He said to her. She swam up against the wall.

"He says I am a breath of fresh air for this wrestling ring. Maybe he thinks you'll just damage me."

"Damage you… in which way?" He said placing a hand along side of her on the wall. "I touch you… I talk to you your stomach tightens your heart races… the butterflies attack you to the point that you want to fly away."

"So," She blushed away from him and headed up the latter, and walked over to her bag. She pulled out of her pictures and began to write on the back of it. Mark walked up along side of her and slapped her ass to see not one flab jiggle.

"Nice" He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"I am going for a shower… maybe I would see you around" She said and slides the picture over to him.

"If I have anything to say about it sure." He said and watched Karla leave with a smile on her face.

Karla love to be at home, but her heart was begging to be on the road. She had too much free time at home. She would think of plots and lines to pull over the whole crew. She hated to think about her life now being 23and having parents who are bugging for grandchildren. She loved being out in the crowed, but she learned the crowed could be the wrong thing at the wrong time. People didn't understand that she had a person life too and yes being every little boy's fancy was her plan she didn't plan to be felt up every where.

Karla down another rum and coke as she looked at the stage lights hearing the music pulling her in. She got up on stage and began to dance grinning and begging for more men to join her on stage. She couldn't get enough of the attention. She reached her hand out and help pull up another guy. He leaned in to her "Karla, what brings you home?" He asked her

"Eric! Why are you here?" She asked

"Well you know I like a drink ever so often"

"You gave up drinking 5 years ago along with me."

"Nah, I never gave your sweet body." He said and rubbed his hands against her thighs. "I miss you"

"I don't miss you" She pushed him away from her

"Lets give us a try again"

"No, you just want to be with me because I followed my dream and that makes you mad."

"Nah, I always knew that you would follow your dream."

"Bullshit, Eric"

"Come on don't fight it… just give your heart what it needs."

"Sure" She said and slowly began to rub against him closely making him feel that he would get her. She finally turned around and with one swift punch she nailed him off the stage and to the floor. She stood above him and laughed, "Don't ever ask me to be your sluttish girlfriend ever again." She said and began to walk out of the club.

Eric slowly followed her to her car and tried to get his redemption on her. "Don't think that you are going to get away from this!"

"Eric go home" She said and threw her purse in her car and held her keys in her hand.

"NO! I want to be together." She looked around and noticed a crowed was beginning to gather.

"NO!" She screamed as he began to learn towards her.

"Look… I know I was wrong I really do want to make it right… I am just unsure on who to do it?"

"That's right you don't know who to do… It won't be me… go back to your little pregnant whore on 2nd street."

"She is not a whore"

"You must be the only one thinking that because you sure as hell jumped in bed with her over me." She screamed at him and He took a swing at her and she duck.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at her

"Don't be swinging at me… you won't win this fight"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He said and pushed her

"I told you don't touch me," She said once more and he pushed her back again.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN SUCH A PUSSY!" he said and punch her arm.

Karla protected herself. She jumped on his knocking him ass to the ground as she began to beat on him. She got back off him and she screamed at him to get back up. She began to blur the line between real life and the wrestling. He stood back up and She finished him off with her round house and stood above him. "WHEN I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME DON'T FUCKEN TOUCH ME!" She screamed and felt hands wrap around her waste. She turned around to see Mark.

"Come on it is time to get out of here" He said and pulled her back to her car. She got in as she looked around to see Mark's bike behind her as she drove out of the parking lot. He knew she drew a lot of attention to not just her self, but also to professional wrestling tonight.

Karla sat on her couch and pulled a blanket around her waste as she looked at the door waiting for Mark. He pulled up and Karla stood with her back against the door. She had never been afraid like this for like since Eric and her broke up.

"Karla open up, its Mark." He said and she opened the door.

"Thank god it's you," She said with a sigh in her voice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" She said and locked the door once he was in. She went over to the blinds and closed them. "I just know Eric will be coming here looking for me."

"So why don't you pack up and you can spend the night at my house." She looked at him

"Nah, I am not going to let Eric run my life." She said and dropped the blanket on the couch and walked passed Mark. "Want a beer?" She asked

"Sure" He said and she walked back with two. "Thanks" He said as he opened the beer and sat on the couch.

"So how do you know I use to go to that club?" She asked him and looked out the window.

"I saw you there tons of times before. When I use to come home you always took the attention away from everyone else when you get up on stage." She blushed a bit

"I always liked the spot light." She said with a smile and Mark smiled back at her. Karla sat down next to Mark on the couch.

"I can tell…" He said softly "I think your light will bring a lot to The Corporate Ministry."

"Oh work" She said with a grin on her face

"Yeah" He said and smiled at her "You could do some major damage since I heard that HHH, Chyna and Vince are pulling their weight out of The Corporate Ministry."

"Sounds like fun" she said and looked down at floor and roller her beer in her hands.

Mark looked at her and smiled. He reached over and rubbed her leg "I would really like to see you on a regular bases out side of work"

She looked at the floor. Thinking that he never said those words. Someone with such status like him wanted to see her. "Um-" She looked up at him… his eyes that foggy green that they where before "Sure… I would like that" She said and laid her head on his shoulder.

Karla woke up the next morning to find herself lying clothed on top of Mark on the couch. She slowly got up trying to not to wake Mark up. She walked upstairs and took a shower. She dressed in black underwear and bra as she threw on her little white robe on as she walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot and went back upstairs to begin to change. She turned on the radio and closed the door just leaving a crack open.

Mark woke up and began to head up the stairs to the music he heard softly. He began to peek threw the door and watch Karla dance to her self in the mirror. Mark began to be memorized by her movements in the mirror and her body. She began to lip sink with the songs as she dance around. Mark smiled to himself and then sneezed.

"Mark?" She called to him as she grabbed her robe and headed to the door. "Mark!" She called to see no one in the hallway.

"What?" She heard the voice coming from the bathroom.

"Nothing" She called back and continued to get dress. She wore black slacks with black sleeveless shirt stopping above her boobs and having a cut up pass her navel. She played with her hair in the mirror as she looked back and saw Mark standing at the door. "You scared me" She said as she pulled her pony tail tight.

"Why don't you pack your things for your autograph signing and for the wrestling week and spend sometime at my house?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"I don't know…" She said with a smile as she threw her bag on the bed "Ya know too much of a good thing can go bad."

"But if two bad where to hang around each other long enough a good thing will come out of it…"

"I like your thinking" She said as she giggled a bit

"So, pack up your things and I'll show you a good time." He said and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I guess so… only because you insist." She said and smiled at him as she began to pack her things.

Mark began to gather up her things in the early afternoon as he walked out of the house to find roses on her car. He picked them up not wanting her to be upset with Eric's ways looked for a trash can and threw the flowers into them. He looked across the street to see Eric standing next to his car. Mark waved at him and walked back to his bike. Eric gave a cold stare at him as he began to walk over to Mark.

"What do you think you are doing at my girlfriend's house?" Eric asked Mark.

"I am spending time with my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend? … she wouldn't date a low life like your self."

"Only you think so." He said to Eric and continued to pack his bike.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked

"Far… far away" He said with a smile on his face.

"You're a smart ass… I don't like smart asses." He said and went to blind shot Mark.

Mark grabbed a hold of his hand in mid-air. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Well, I am not you… and thank god I am not because if I had an ugly face like that I would have put my self out of the misery a long time ago."

Mark laughed in his face "I have to say Eric you just don't give up… last night you got your ass beaten by a girl who doesn't want anything to do with you, but now you are trying to get me to beat you so that you will look like the innocent one." Eric got mad at Mark's response and took a swing at him again. Mark duck and then pushed Eric to the ground. "Don't try to hit me!" Mark said to him and Karla came out of the house with her little backpack on.

"Mark!" Karla ran to his side "Don't… Please…" She stood between him and Eric. Let's just go" She said and looked at Eric and placed her hands on Mark's stomach.

"I didn't touch him!" Eric screamed as he pushed him self up on his elbow as Mark straddled his bike. Karla hopped on the back.

"Leave me alone, Eric, I am not with you any more." Karla said as Mark slowly began to roll the bike out of the driveway and headed out on the road.

Karla laid her head against Mark's back. He smiled as he felt her warmness against his body. He began to pull up his long driveway as he parked the bike Karla looked around. She was amazed by all the open space. Mark watched her face as he stood next to her.

"You like it?" He asked

"Nice… I am amazed that you are such a private person." She said with a smile

"This is my private home… I have one in the city too… I mostly rent that one out."

"Sounds great!" She said and smiled to him.

"Come I'll show you around." He said as he took her hand and the butterflies hit her stomach. She walked around with Mark as he showed her house. It was amazing that Mark had such and open space for a house. She cuddled up to Mark as he leaned against the doorframe of the master bedroom.

"It's beautiful, Mark. You have such a taste for colors and ideas it is like each room has it's own theme. I love this room the most romantic but yet relaxing room I ever been in." She said to Mark and looked around. Mark smiled to him self as dirty thoughts ran through his head. Karla sat on the bed.

"I am glad that you like this room." He said as he sat next to her.

"Yeah" She swallowed hard as the butterflies flew from her stomach to her throat.

"It's okay" He said and rubbed her small cheek with his thumb.

Mark slowly leaned in and meets her lips with his as the two slowly began to intertwine with each other. Mark slowly and softly laid her down on the bed and kissed her stomach lightly as he separated her shirt flaps. He kissed up her flesh until he reached the fabric again and then began to kiss her again as he slowly worked her shirt off of her body as Karla did the same to him paying great attention to the details of every inch of his body. Mark laid her back down on the bed and slowly pulled her bra off of her plump breast as he took attention to each one of them. Karla gasped as his tongue reached her nipples. Mark straddled her legs as he bent down and began to kiss her and feel her body against his.

Mark began to feel the vibration of his phone going on in his pocket and his ringer began to go off. Karla looked at him as he reached down to his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I have to answer it… this will only take a minute I promise." He said and answered his phone as he walked into the other room. Karla began to get her self-dress once more. She stood in front of the mirror in front of the bed and began to put the finishing touches as Mark walked into the room.

"Sorry about that Karla… now where were we?" His voice trailed off seeing her dressed. He placed the phone to his head.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as she walked over to him and lend up against his body and placed her hands in his back pockets.

"Nothing" He said as he beat himself over answering that call.

"Do you mind if I ask who called?"

"It was Vince"

"What did he want?" She asked him as she looked up at him and smiled

"He wanted to just remind me on where I stand for the autograph session."

"Which is?" She asked him

"I am not so post to be there…" He laughed at himself "That is what he thinks… by the time he knows about the whole thing… we will be in the air for Philly, Pa."

"Your so sneaky" She said with a giggle in her voice. "I better go get my bags," She said as she walked out of the room.

"You had her that close and you did nothing… nothing you answered your phone!" He said aloud to himself and placed his hands on his head still beating himself up almost 5 hours later.

"Mark… are you ever coming in… I think I should get some sleep before the autograph session tomorrow…"

"I'll be in, in a minute."

"Okay" She said as she closed the sliding glass door to keep the cold air in the house. "So, which room is mine?" She asked her as they walked down the hall.

"You can have the one that you liked earlier today." He said with a smile as he patted her back.

"Where will you stay?" She asked him

"On the couch" He said like it was nothing

"Oh no I couldn't have you to be on the couch… you can stay in the same bed as me… it is not like we are going to be doing anything" She said to him as she stood in front of him.

"No, I don't want to be in your space."

"Nonsense" She said as she pulled him in to the bedroom.

Karla wore and all light blue outfit. She wore light blue sandal heals that tied up her legs, a short light blue skirt, and a light blue bell shirt. She smiled at her self in the mirror. Mark reached behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You fit so nicely in my arms" He said "It is just like I image it" He said with a smile and she laughed at him.

"Your funny" She said as she heard a knock on her door.

"Miss Karla it's time" He said and she followed a young boy out to her table. The lights flashed from the camera as she walked in and Mark stood behind her.

"Taker! Taker!" The fans shouted. He just looked at all them through his dark sunglasses. Karla waved for one of the men from the sides to come to her. She whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and headed off in the back and returned with another pack of markers and a chair.

"Come sit… the fans want you here and so do I" Karla said to him as he looked down and smiled at her. He bent down and kissed her as the flashed went off once more. He sat down and the two began to sign Karla's pictures. She would sign it first and then pass it to Mark who would sign and pose for pictures with the fans.

A small girl with short brown hair walked up to Karla, and began to talk "I have to say that you're a really great person, Karla. I am so glad you moved from NWA to WWE. She shook her hand. I am glad I got to see you before my due date."

"Oh your pregnant?" She asked her

"Oh no… I am dieing from cancer…" She said and pulled off her cap.

"I am so sorry… What did you say your name was?" She asked her again

"Jessica" She said and Karla personalized her picture and left it in front of her. Karla bent down and pulled out a little stone that had her name engrave in it.

"Here… Take this… It is a worry rock… When you're not afraid anymore… you'll know." She said to her and wrapped her hand around the rock "Take care, Okay" She said and gave her a hug and passed the picture down to Mark.

Mark looked up at the girl wrote a personal get well on the picture and hugged her. He read what Karla wrote on the page and began to smile… He knew she had a big heart, but having a big heart could hurt her in the long run.

"You did a very nice thing for that fan," Mark said to her as she buckled up for the plain rides.

"She told me she had cancer… it was the least I could do."

"I know… but don't be so open hearted… they will take you for all that you have." Mark warned her and she just looked at her.

Karla wore a black dress that had gothic style sleeves and the body of the dress is purple. The dress floated just above the ground and started halfway down her chest. She stood at the entranceway as she waited for Mark to come out with Bradshaw. Mark hugged her tightly as he snuck up behind her.

"Very nice" He said to her "You look like an natural."

"Thanks!" She said and Bradshaw rolled his eyes as he placed her down.

"Lets go kick some ass!" Bradshaw boomed as the music played.

Mark and Bradshaw were going against Kane and RVD since Vince was upset on what Mark did at the autograph session. It was not like Vince stopped them and talks… well yelled at them about what Mark did. Karla tried to get Mark in to the match as it began to look like he was going to lose. Karla jumped in the ring and placed her round house move on RVD as he laid flat on his back. Mark slide into the ring as Karla jumped out. Mark got the count and slide out of the ring. He waved to Kane as he walked backwards up the ramp with Karla.

Mark and Karla sat in the back in the locker room as they changed and watched the rest of wrestling. Vince slammed opened the door and walked in. Karla turned around in her bra to look at Vince.

"I AM SICK AND TRIED OF THIS SHIT BETWEEN YOU TWO." Vince screamed at Mark and Karla.

"Would you excuse us when we change?" Mark said upset that Vince walked in, as Karla was half naked.

"NO I AM NOT GOING TO WAIT… I AM TRIED OF YOU DEFINING ALL THE RULES I SET. MARK SAT OUT OF KARLA'S AUTOGRAPH SESSIONS AND KARLA STAY OUT OF MARK'S MATCHES!" Vince screamed at the top of his lunge. Karla just looked at Mark as she whish Vince would shut up.

"I got it Vince… we will make sure the fans get what they want." Mark said and looked at Karla. Vince threw up his hands and walked out.

"IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO NOT LISTEN TO ME THEN YOU LEFT ME NO OTHER CHOICE." Vince screamed as he walked down the hall.

"I wonder what got in to him," Karla said with a giggle in her voice.

"I couldn't image… come on let's get out of here." Mark said and pulled her along.

Mark and Karla lay in bed as they watched TV because they couldn't sleep. Karla lay against Mark as he turned the channel once more. Karla moved around once more and then gave up. Mark looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Karla sat up in bed and looked at Mark. She pouted a few time and then straddled his legs. She slowly bounced up and down. Mark looked almost right through her. She could feel he was hard. She sat back down and pulled the covers off of Mark.

Karla took Mark out of his boxers and began to give him a blowjob. She began to suck long and hard for Mark running her teeth against his membrane. She took as much as she could in her mouth. Mark slowly wrapped his hands around her hair tighter and tighter. He lends back and began to moan as he burst inside her mouth. Karla greatly sucks every last drop off of Mark. She sat back and smiled at Mark as she wiped her lips. Mark sat up to wipe him self and looked down to see her nice job.

"Damn" He thought, "She is one hell of a girl."

Karla lay down in bed "Goodnight, Mark" She said with a smile on her face as she began to fall asleep.

"There is a rumor going around that the girls of the WWE are having their own match tonight," Bradshaw said and slapped his hands.

"I have no idea if they are… Karla didn't hear a thing about it," Mark said to him.

Karla came running in "Mark I am breaking up this match even if Vince thinks its wrong… those bitches didn't even invite me because they know I will throw their asses over the rope."

"Go do it… don't take any shit."

"I am not… bye" She kissed him and ran off

Bradshaw looked at the TV in the locker room "Oh look the match already started" He said and smile… " Look at Karla go" He said and smiled at Mark. He noticed Mark was smiling too.

"Yeah she is one hell of a woman."

"That is great!" He said to him "Got a question… did you lay her?"

"Not yet."

"Is she the one for you?"

"I think that she will be," He said as she cheered as he saw Karla take out the whole ring.

Karla stood in the center of the ring with the meanest look on her face. She was upset that she wasn't invited to this brawl. She looked at the bodies which now laid on the floor all around the ring. Her music played loudly as she stood in the ring. She jumped over the ropes and headed up the ramp.

Karla and Mark talked over drinks at the after party. Normally after a PPV some of the wrestlers go out and have some drinks at the club. Karla loved this time because she would get to be the free person she was. Mark smiled from across the table as Karla drank her drink. She looked around as she spotted Bradshaw come walking towards them. He sat down next to Karla and whispered in her ear she giggled a bit.

"That is stupid" She said and looked at Mark

"It wouldn't be the first time," Bradshaw said back to her.

Mark looked at Bradshaw and just gave him a look saying that she knew what this whole thing he was talking about. Karla smiled at mark almost flirt from across the room to him. He smiled back at her.

"Karla… got a question for you?"

"What is that she giggles towards mark and then looked at Bradshaw.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." He said with a smile on his face. She looked at him almost wondering why he was asking her this.

"Well, Bradshaw, you're a good guy and all, but I am seeing someone." She said and Mark looked at him.

"WHY ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION!" Mark began to get mad at him

"It was just a question, Mark." Bradshaw said

"YEAH WELL YOU ASKED ME EARLIER TODAY ALL THESES QUESTIONS ABOUT KARLA AND I AND THEN YOU PULL THIS STUNT… YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Mark screamed

"Mark it was just a question" Karla tug on his hand

"LET'S GO WE ARE LEAVING…" Mark told Karla and stood up.

"See ya later Bradshaw" She said and tap his shoulder as she passed him.

Karla turned over in bed and faced the wall as she began to cry. She felt like she was losing this battle between to worlds again. She wanted to be private again to be her own person and live her own life. But at the same time she loved the spotlight and didn't want to let it go. She was 23 and thought that at this time of her life she would understand what she was so post to do and have done. Her mother words rang in her head about how she needs to find a husband and settle down. She began to cry as she thought about never finding one person.

Mark opened his eyes a bit and heard the tears. He rolled over and placed an arm around Karla. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I am fine" She said and wiped her tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing I am just thinking about the future."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Well I am just a little worry that maybe I should slow down on wrestling to fix my personal life."

"What about your personal life?"

"Well, I am just wondering if I'll ever settle down. I am always on the go and somehow I am really beginning to think that I might not be able to have the normal life I thought I might have one day."

"Karla you knew that once you had taken this job or any job that you would have to give up or privacy of any life you thought you where going to have."

"Now that I sit back and think about it I am not sure if I want to give that up any more."

"In time when you are ready to… you can get out of the spotlight. Yeah a few people are going to know who you are and what you use to be in their minds, but most of the people will forget about you just like you're a flavor of the week."

Karla laid on mark's chest and patted his stomach. "You always know more then I will ever know." She said to him and smiled.

"Hello?" Mark picked up his cell phone

"Mark… it's Vince, You and Karla have an autograph session today at 1pm. I know you have Karla with her because I cannot find her at any hotel in the area. Go to this autograph session and then you two are done for the week."

"I will relay the message to her," He said and closed the phone.

Karla wore short jean shorts and a pink belly shirt with high heal sandal to the autograph session. Mark sat next to her in his normal jeans and a t-shirt with sunglasses on. Fan lines up around the sides of the store to see the two of them. They both have become very famous together and in their own rights. Karla would get small little trinkets from the fans when they came up. She felt honor to receive such a personal gifts from her fans.

A man came up with a picture from Karla days in the NWA "Oh I remember this picture." Karla said and smiled at the guy.

"I thought you would… I was the first one to buy the magazine."

"Well thank you!" She said with a smile on her face as she signed it and dedicated it to her #1 fan.

"I have something for you." the man said and Karla lend in to him and looked at him.

"What's that?" She asked

"Well, I been watching you for a while and I feel so close to you."

"Oh" She said and smiled and looked at Mark and then at him as his hand pulled out a small box.

"I hope you like it…" He handed her the box and she opened it to find a Princess cut diamond on silver gold.

"Wow!" She said and she eyes brighten "Thank you so much" She said and stood up and hugged him

"I knew you would like it… I always saw you as a princess."

"Thank you" She said and hugged him again and placed the ring on. "Perfect fit… your good." She smiled. Mark looked over at him and the dirty look came off his face.

"Your Welcome" He said and watches Karla walk back to her seat. He took his magazine and turned it to Mark's picture as she continued to go threw the line.

"Hello!" He said to Mark and he just looked at him

"Whom do I make it out to?" He asked as he looked down at the picture.

"I have been watching you for a while and I love your style."

"Thank you." He paused "Whom do I make it out to?" He asked again.

"You should be a little nicer tho." He said and Mark looked up from the magazine. "You might be able to hold your own autograph session and not have to share with the great Karla."

"Do you want your picture signed or not?" Mark said trying to keep his temper down. He looked down at Karla noticing her chatting it up again with one of the fans.

"Well yeah" He said and Mark began to just sign his name and not make it out to anyone. "You need to take a chill pill no wonder why there are so many rumors that Vince is goanna cut your ass."

"Take your magazine and get out of here," Mark said standing up and the man stood there in front of him.

"Take a chill pill I don't think that, Karla will appreciate your hot headed." He said and Karla looked down at Mark. She saw he was upset and walked down to talk to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she touched his arm.

"Fine!" He said with grit teeth

"Hello Karla" The man said

"Hello again" She said with a smile on her face "Your not causing problem are you?"

"Me- No… I was just telling Taker on how you don't like hot headed people." He said.

"Now now…" She said and shacked a finger at him. Mark grabbed her hand.

"What is that?" He asked about the ring.

"I got it as a gift" She said to him "It's it pretty?"

"Who gave it to you?"

"He did" She said and looked at the fan

"Give it back."

"No don't it's a gift from me to you." He said to Karla.

"It looks like an engagement ring." Mark said to her

"It's not… it's a gift" She said with a smile

"I would love to marry you if you think that ring is an engagement ring" He said and Mark looked at him.

"You don't have a chance in hell to marry Karla…you're a fan." Mark said and Karla hit him.

"Be nice" She said

"NO! I am sick of this… this autograph session is over" HE grabbed on to Karla's hand. "IF ANYONE IS UPSET ABOUT NOT GETTING THEIR PICTURE SIGNED IT IS THIS MAN'S FAULT!" Mark screamed and pulled Karla along with him to the back.

"Mark you're being ridicules!" Karla said to him.

"What is going on here?" the one security guard asked

"See that man in the blue shirt?" Mark said

"Yeah?"

"Take him out of here and we'll finish the autograph session" Karla looked at Mark and crossed her arms.

"You got it" He said and left to take the man outside.

"Mark your being stupid." Karla said and handed him the ring "If me wearing that ring bothers you so much you would of bought me one by now." She said and walked out of the curtain and back to her chair to finish the autograph session.

Karla sat on the couch as Mark stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Mark felt bad for what he did today, but his emotions ran wild and once he saw her hand with that ring on just made him mad.

"Look I'm sorry" He said and lends down and kissed her hand.

"I can't believe you where all mad because a fan gave me a diamond ring."

"It wasn't just that… it was a lot of things… I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now… I don't want this relationship to be a secret." She pleaded with him

"I didn't like the ring because it looked like you where taken and it wasn't me… then when he just proposed to you in front of me, and I am your boyfriend just made me even more mad because he barely knows you personally. I want to get to know everything about you and maybe even marry you… and give you that private life you want." Mark said to Karla and looked down up at her. She wiped her eyes and Mark hugged her. "Look I would really like you to move in so lets call a company to get you out of your small apartment and bring you life here to make our life's be one."

Karla ran through the old apartment and picked up her phone from the counter. "Hello?"

"You never call you mother any more… ever since your name got big you didn't call your mother."

"Mom, don't be so funny about it… I been busy… I was going to call you."

"When was that?"

"Well it would have been sometime this week because I am moving in with Mark." She said with a smile on her face.

"Who is Mark?" She questioned

"You know that guy who kissed me on TV?"

"Oh him… He seams to mean to be your type."

"Mom, he is not mean at all." Karla said and walked outside to Mark.

"Who is that?" Mark whispered in Karla ears.

"My mom," Karla said to Mark.

"Well… when you have time brings him over so I can check him out."

"Okay mom look… I got to go…I'll talk to you later… lova ya." She said and closed the phone. Mark hugged her and kissed her forehead. "My mom wants to meet you."

"Arg" He said and looked at her.

"She says that you are a bit mean on the TV" Karla said and laughs.

"Me… Mean… nah" He said as Karla looked up at him and he kissed her and the butterflies came back. "Come on time to go to your new home." He said and held her hand as he walked her to her car and sat her in her car. "Follow Me," He said to her and she nodded her head.

Karla followed Mark on his bike back to his house. She knew it was going to take her a while to get use to Mark's house. She watched the back of Mark's bike as she began sing with the radio. Her mind began to wonder about the whole thing that Mark said to her this afternoon. A smile planted on her face, as she was all excited to be with Mark.

Once all of Karla stuff where in the house and put away as much as possible she got changed into her work out clothes and put on her walkman as she headed down to the basement. She began to run on the treadmill. She looked straight a head and continued to run. Her mind began to wonder about everything in the future. She could see her self-fighting with Mark, laughing with Mark… loving with Mark. She closed her eye as she continued to breath and run along the treadmill. All she could think of is that she needed to keep running and running to get everything out. Her mind got lost in the music and the beat of her heart. She opened her eyes and looked down at the stopwatch and saw it turning hour and half. She looked at the miles and she ran 7.5 miles. She hit the button and slowed it down till it stops. She took a few breaths as she took off her headphones.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked as he stuck his head in.

"Yeah fine" She said a little out of breath "why?"

"I been calling you for almost 20 minutes."

"Sorry I didn't hear you" She said and walked by him to go upstairs and take a shower.

Mark gave her a strange look and walked over to the treadmill and looked down at what Karla was doing. He looked a little surprised, and head upstairs. He slowly walked into the bedroom hearing the shower water run. He looked into the bathroom and saw the shadow of Karla in the shower.

"Hey can I come in?" Mark asked and Karla sort of gave a look.

"Sure just don't flush the toilet" She said and continued to wash her body. She lend in to the hot water as it poured on her face. She turned around and jumped back. "Mark!"

"What?" He said back "I asked if I could come in and you said only if I didn't flush the toilet."

"I didn't expect you to come into the shower… naked"

"Well how do you think people shower?" Mark said

"Well-I didn't- forget it" She turned back around. Mark looked up and down at Karla's body. He wanted so much to put his hands all over her body. Mark slowly rubbed her back as the water splashed a on his naked body. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. He turned her around and began to romantically kiss Karla.

Karla's stomach began to do flips as the two began to intertwine with each other's arms and body. Mark turned off the water of the showers as the two began to move from the bathroom to the bedroom. Karla's wet body flopped on the bed bring Mark's down with her. Mark began to kiss her body all over. Mark and Karla rolled all over the bed their body drying from the water, but heating up from the motions.

Mark flipped her over on her back and held her hands above her head. He slowly ran his hands against hers until they clasped her own. Mark kissed Karla deep the two of opened their mouth and breathe together. Mark held Karla close to his body feeling her heart beat against his. She placed kisses on his neck making him want to take such a beautiful body even more.

Mark laid Karla on the pillow and kissed her deeply as Karla non-vocally allowed Mark to join in her love for him. He placed himself on top of Karla as they used the missionary position.

"Aw baby" Mark said softly as Karla closed her eye as she winced in some pain. "You okay?" He whispered in to her ear.

"Yes" She said soft in his ear.

The two caressed and played on each other body softly biting and licking bring pain-but pain of pleasure to each other. Mark rolled over and placed Karla high on his hips as she slowly began to ride him. He moans with feeling his whole self inside of her. She slowly began to bring Mark to the very edge. He reached down and began to rub her clit to the point where she wanted to scream.

"Mark" She called out to him as she held on to her hip plunging him self in to her as her body fell on top of him along with his body spilling his seed coating her insides.

Vince stood in the ring holding the mic as he waiting for his music to stop. "KARLA GET OUT HERE!" He yelled at her "KARLA YOU PUSHED IT TO FAR… GET OUT HERE!"

"Yes Mr. Vince" Karla said softly in to the mic as she walked down to the ring. She wore a very short black skirt with a red thong- so noticeable- and a red tube top. She straddled the rope and ducked in the fans cheered. "Oh you want that again?" She said to the fans and came into the ring once again. Vince placed his hand on his hips.

"ENOUGH! LOOK YOU ARE DRIVING ME UP THE WALLS WITH ALL THE MATCHES THAT YOU ENTERED AND MESSED UP." Vince began to scold her. Karla leaned up against Vince and took a deep breath of her clone.

"Aw, Vince I am so sorry… I can help you…" She rubbed her hand down his body "make it all better" She said and smiled at him. Vince's face turned towards her and she lend against his body. Vince's head just kept turning around and around.

"Waoh!" Mark came out and stood at the top of the ramp way. "Karla baby you don't want to do that" He said to her and Vince.

"Taker stay out of his… you need to learn to share" Vince said to him as Karla rubbed her self against him

"You are so right… I love to share and show everyone everything" She said as she rubbed her breast, and got down on her knees. Vince started to get tense as she slowly began to open his pants in front of everyone.

"Hang on hang on…" Vince said to Karla. "Lets go back to the back and finish this."

"Oh no" She said and looked at his pants "I don't think I can wait for that" She said and snapped her fingers and the lights went out.

"OH MY GOD!" Vince screamed so cleared that there was no need for a mic to understand what he was saying.

The lights turned back on and Vince was but naked in the middle of the ring. He looked up at Karla and Mark laughing at him. Karla hugged Mark and Mark laughed and pointed to Vince.

"KARLA!" He screamed at her " You Have A Match Tonight AGAINST The Big Bossman!"

"You can't put Karla in a match against one of her own" Mark said to her

"I JUST DID!" He boomed and his music went on.

Mark stood in the Bossman's locker room. " You can't be serious about this… why do you want to go against Karla."

"Because, Mark, you sure as hell not putting her in her place as much as you have to me or the other guys. She runs in on any match she wants and you just blow it off and kiss her ass."

"You have to be joking right?"

"No, I am sick of these double standers. If you would pay attention instead of being love stuck you would see that Vince would have never did any of this shit if he was still on our team."

"Vince was never on our side"

"There was a time he was and HHH and Chyna" He placed his foot on a chair. "She is the reason why this whole group is a waste."

"Bossman, you can't hurt Karla tonight." Mark said now worried

"I am not afraid to hit a woman and I am sure as hell not going to rune my record for you to go and play savor." He said and walked out of the room.

Mark stood next to Karla as she jumped up and down all excited about her match. She hugged Mark and kissed him before she looked up at the stairs.

"Look be careful if you need me just call for me or give me the sign and I will come for you. Don't get your self cornered" Mark said to her as she looked at him

"You acted like I never wrestled before… I'll be fine" She said "Look if you are that worried if you feel I need you come out." She looked at him once more almost waiting for the moment he would say that he loved her. She headed up the steps and began to make her way down the ramp.

Bossman knocked Karla out cold as the match began to meet the 20 minutes. Mark began to get scared as he looked down at the screen. Karla's body was limp as Bossman began to wrap the rope around her neck.

"Mark!" Bradshaw pulled on his arm pulling him away from the monitor.

"What?" He asked as she kept trying to turn around.

"Vince told me that Bossman is going to hurt … Karla!" Bradshaw pointed to the TV.

Mark ran out to the ring as Bossman jumped out of the ring and started to laugh and spit on Karla's body hanging from the rope tied on to the steel cage. Mark stood in the ring ask the cage was lowered. Karla's body started to shake as Mark touch it.

"Medic!" He yelled as the two people rushed to the side of the ring. "Karla!" He screamed to her as he took the rope off of her neck. He held her body that was the other night was fill with love and compassion was cold and motionless.

"Undertaker let her go" The referee said to him and he placed hr body on the ground softly as he bit his tongue. The placed her on the stretcher and took her up the ramp way. Mark ran to the locker room and grabbed their bag and jumped in the car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"It is nothing more then a burses… " The doctor said to Mark as he stood side by side with him. "I will be sending her home"

"Thank you so much" Mark said and shook the doctor's hand.

Karla walked in to Mark's house. He watched her as much as he could. She turned around and looked at him. He grabbed her hand and she just stared at him. She touched her neck and winced a bit.

"I am going to go run" Karla said

"It is okay, be careful" Mark said and lend in and kissed her "Don't be upset"

"I am not at you, but I will get revenge." She said and walked down stairs.

Karla began to run on the treadmill. She was not mad that she lost the match, she wasn't even mad that Vince put her in the match. She wanted to be like everyone else. It made he madder that she had this burse on her neck. She continued to run picking up the speed. She heart thud in her chest as she began to only hear her heart beat against her chest. She looked down as she reached the 10 miles Mark. She slowly turned it down till it was off. She bend over and tried to catch her breath.

Karla walked upstairs to he bathroom to take a shower. Mark sat on the bed and waited for her to come out. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine," She said to Mark as she smiled "I am going to get Bossman back."

"I know" Mark said and pulled Karla close to him "Come here" He said and hugged her as he sat on his lap. Mark hugged her tight and she hugged him back as he began to cry.

"Don't cry" She said to him and kissed his head

"You scared me so much tonight"

"I didn't mean to"

"I know I know" He said and hugged her even tighter as she began to wonder how he would react if she wasn't okay.

Karla sat in the locker room getting up to look at the mirror and cover her burses. She looked up at the TV and then left the room. Mark stay sitting with Bradshaw and started to talk about what happen the other night.

Karla walked slowly around the arena as she walked down the one hall when she spotted Bossman. She slowly began to follow him as she began to get set up for his interview. Karla waited and waited picking the right time to get him back for what he did last night. The interview started and the tape began to roll and what did coach ask him… He asked how it felt to hang Karla.

Karla ran and knocked down Bossman down to the ground. Mark screamed for Bradsahw to come with as he darted out the door to get Karla. Karla plummet him slamming his head against the ground as she kept hitting him over and over again and again. She screamed as she did so. She screamed about the match. She screamed about the burses. Bossman tried to cover his face, but it didn't work his whole face was broken apart and his nose was broken. Mark pulled Karla off of him as she screamed her name.

"Karla!" Mark screamed at her.

"You think that you can beat the shit out of me… I think that you're wrong… who is the bitch now… WHO IS THE BITCH NOW!" She kept screaming

"Karla!" Mark screamed at her and shook her body. She finally looked at him and buried her head into his shoulder as he picked her up and carried her away to the locker room.

Mark began to clean up Karla's hands as they where full of the Bossman's blood. He cleaned up her hands as she looked up at Mark and just cried. Mark rubbed her back and then looked up at the TV. Vince sat at his desk upset about what Karla did.

"Karla you are suspended along with Mark… see you guys later." Vince waved as the show went off the air.

Karla lay on the bed in tears after she found out Vince was for real. He wanted her and Mark to take a break from wrestling. Mark rubbed her back as she cried.

"I can't take it… it took me years of training and a years to get in and 4 years in NWA to make sure I could get in to the WWE now I am to good to be there?" She cried "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing… it is just maybe you should just take a break and see how you feel then… Vince is giving you time to let your burses to heal." Mark said trying to get her to see the good side of it.

"Mark?" She rolled over and looked at him "Can we make love again?" She asked as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" He said and bent down and kissed her deeply. Karla wrapped her hands around his head. Mark moved over on top of her and could barely wait for her to take off her short little shirt. He pulled it up and pushed the underwear to the side as she began to make slow smooth love through out the night.

Karla and Mark took the time off to make sure their bodies where in good shape and to do a little more shopping. "Mark please" Karla pleaded for him to take her out to the mall without calling first. She crawled on her knees "Mark Please… I just want to be normal… it has been almost two months since I stepped in to a ring. No one will notice me."

"Okay look… we will go, but"

"Yes!" Karla jumped up and down clapping not listening to Mark.

"Listen… But if there becomes a crowed and I feel threaten or feel you are being threaten we are leaving."

"Mall!" she called and headed out the door.

"Oh no what did I do?" Mark questioned and followed her out the door.

Mark and Karla began to walk in and out of stores in the mall as Karla picked out a few outfits, but they walked more then they shopped. Mark placed the first round of bags in the car and then walked back to Karla who waited for Mark on the sidewalk. She planted a big kiss on his lips.

"Hey can I go back in to Victoria Secrets?" Karla asked

"Go a head I will be right next store… I have some shopping on my own to do."

"Okay" Karla said giving Mark a kiss goodbye before she walked into the store. Mark stood and watches Karla walk back in as all the ladies came over to her to help her. He knew she would be okay.

Mark walked in to Kay jewelers and began to look around. Mark was so sure that he wanted to pick out the most beautiful ring.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked a bit scared to talk to him.

"Yes… I am looking for a ring for and engagement."

"Come this way" She said and began to show him a lot of the rings. He was beginning to get confused and rubbed his head.

"Okay okay… maybe this would help. I am not sure what I am looking for, but… here" He took out a picture of Karla. "I am looking for a ring for this girl. Do you have any?"

"Oh yes, sir." The lady paused "this one be one lucky girl over the last few months I seen her picture around here a lot."

"Oh really?" Mark asked

"Yeah, but I never seen the picture you showed me… what magazine did you find that one?"

"It wasn't from one… I am the guy in the pictures with her"

The lady looked at him. Mark left his hair down. "Oh my god… you are!" She said excited.

"Yeah… so could you help me pick out the best ring?"

"Sure sure" She said as she showed Mark with a ring that has center round diamond is met on either side by a row of round diamonds along the top and sides of the smooth finished band in 14K white gold.

"I love it… that is Karla" He said with a smile and took the ring.

"Okay it is $2967.99" The lady said

Mark pulled out a stack of twenties and handed then to the lady. "I don't normally carry money like this one me, but I been wanting to do this for a long time." Mark said with a smile as she picks up the small bag and tucked it in his pocket.

"Good luck sir…" She said and watched him leave before picking up the phone and calling her boyfriend.

"Karla ya ready?" Mark asked

"Yes… I don't see any thing else I want" Karla said and checked down. The crowd of people began and Karla and Mark grabbed the bags and each other as they headed through the crowds of fans wanting to see them. Mark through all the bags in the car and spilt out of the mall.

Mark turned on the TV while Karla began to put her things away. Mark flipped the channel on to entrainment tonight.

"If bigger news the hottest girl on TV is getting engaged. Mark Luke Callaway picked up a 1 1/3 carat diamond ring from Kay's today." The women stop and another one started "He was a very nice guy and paid for it in cash!" He watched as the sales lady cooed on the TV.

Karla's phone ran which lay on the kitchen counter. Karla came running out from the bedroom and picked up her phone. Mark changed the channel quick.

"Mom clam down… mom I am not engaged… mom I am telling you the truth… look the TV lies… okay hang on… Mark can you put on channel 3."

"Sure" Mark said and turned on the channel.

"In other news Mark Callaway has bought a 1 1/3 carat ring at Kay's today." The lady went to a shot of the sales lady.

"Mom … I will have to call you back" Karla said and closed her phone. She placed it on the coffee table and sat next to Mark curing up to him as the program continued.

"I have to say," The first lady began again "There is only one girl lucky enough for this… the hottest babe in wrestling I am told Karla Light."

"Why do people lie like that?" Karla asked Mark as she rubbed against his leg and turned off the TV

"I don't know" Mark said

"I am never going to the mall again." Mark held the small ring in his hand "Oh my god!" She pushed her self to the other side of the couch.

"Karla… the TV doesn't lie... I didn't plan to ask you this way, but you already know… Karla Light will you marry me? And make me the happiest guy in the world?"

"Yes" She shook her head and began to cry as Mark placed the ring on her figure. "Oh my god!" she said again and Mark kissed the tears that fell on her cheek.

"You… both of you need to come back here!" Karla could hear Vince plead with Mark over the phone.

"I am sorry Vince I don't think that Karla and I are ready to come back." Mark said to him and smiled to himself as Karla stood behind him.

"Mark please… I will give you what you want… you two are hot items… now that you two are engaged and everything the fans are eating up this whole love fest."

"Vince, Karla and mine relationship is not a public thing… yes we show our love and care-ness to reach other." Mark paused "I don't know how the fans would reach if we showed everyone how we treat each other."

"You treat her like a queen what is so wrong with that… maybe some people out there can take a lesson." Vince could of just said about anything and Mark would of make him plead for his life.

Karla snuggled up to Mark as the two began to walk along the hallways once more. She was so excited to be back in wrestling and having Mark by her side made her feel like she was at the top of the world. She stood in the middle of the locker room and spun around. She smiled as she lay looking up at the ceiling. She giggled as Mark looked down upon her.

"I am so glad you two like your new locker room!" Vince said as he knocked on the door. "From now on only the best for my love birds" He said with a big smile.

Karla stood up in font of him "No hard feelings leaving you with your pants down." She put out her hand as Mark touched her back.

"No I have to say no hard feelings" He said and looked passed her hand and hugged her tightly. "I am so glad you two are back!"

"That is great Vince…" Mark said and smiled at him "What do you want us to do first?"

"Nice rock!" Vince said as he looked over at Mark. "Well, run in on a few matches make your self known… Bossman wrestles tonight my little hot one… if you like that match."

"Who is he against?" Mark asked

"Kane!" Karla repeated almost in shock.

"He is not that hard of a person to beat… you take care of Bossman and I'll take care of Kane." Mark said and smiled at her as he rubbed her back as she stared on the floor. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just about the future" She said as she sighed and placed her hands on her chin.

"Well talk to me!" Mark said as she sat on the chair next to her.

"I was wondering when it would be a good time to get out of wrestling… like Vince kicked us out a few weeks ago, but now look at us… we are back here… I just want to know when it would be a good time to …ya know start a family."

"Well, when it happens it happens." Mark said "Plus in 3 months you and I will be carrying the last name and then it would be perfect to have a child."

"I wasn't saying I was going to have a child right now." Karla said with a wicked smile on her face. She leaned in close to Mark and slowly licked his lips until the Mark grabbed her and lift her up and placed her on his lap. The two started to make out right there. Mark pushed up her skirt as it now lay around her waste. He smiled as he rubbed his hand on top of her pretty white-laced thong. He slid up her shirt and threw it on the ground as he quickly began to lick her breast

Karla reached down and began to grab and grope an already big member of the party. She unzipped his jeans and brought him out. Mark groaned and bit and then leaned his head back against the wall. Karla wrapped her warm hands around his member in the air conduction. Karla scooted up a little and lifts her self up enough with Mark's help as he placed himself into Karla. Karla wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly began to ride him. She moaned into her ear, as she never felt so close to a person as she did right now being held by Mark as they continued to make love.

Coach stood out side the door making a short interview to a commercial. Coach stood next to the door as he rehearsed the lines a few time and then went to take the shot. "I am standing right outside of the hot Karla and Undertaker's locker room." He stopped for a short pause "And it seams like there is something going on" He said and started to bust up laughing as the camera focused on the door.

"Mark!" Karla said and in a soft sexual way.

"Karla…" Mark breath upon her neck "Let me make you the mother you want to be" He breathed into her ear.

"Yes… Yes!" Karla called to him as she began to cum on Mark as he groans joining her.

Coach began to laugh as hard as he could as the noise finally stopped. "Maybe we should redo that" He said to the camera man.

"Um, The light was red… it was aired!" He said and coach's eyes grew bigger as he looked at the door and began to wonder how quick Mark could find him.

"Oh shit!" Vince said as he walked out of the control room. He walked up to the locker room. Karla lay in Mark's arm as she smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"That was so bad of us" Karla giggled and kissed Mark as she stood up.

"Yeah, but it was so good" Mark said and pinched her butt as she walked into the bathroom.

Vince knocked on the door and Mark fixed himself and opened the door. "What's up Vince" Mark said as the look on his face concerned him.

"Turned on the TV… Watch" Vince said as Mark and him stared at the TV.

"Hello Vince" Karla said and cuddled next to Mark. He looked over at her and saw how much of a child-like she looked in his manly arms.

"Look…" Vince said as JR talked about the short interview. Karla's jaw dropped as she looked up at Mark. She was upset that someone would tape such a intimate moment and then hearing coach laugh at it… made her feel even more horrible.

"Where is he?" Mark asked

"I can't find him… I wanted to know if he heard you guys and did this on purpose or was it a mistake."

"It is huge mistakes… you better find Coach before I do!" Mark said and hugged Karla against his body before he left.

Vince looked at Karla as tears seam to almost form in her eyes. He reached over and touched her arm. She clung to his chest and began to cry. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

Mark walked around the back and everyone knew who he was after and shortly after his stalking he found Coach.

"Oh hello, Taker!" Coach tried to talk without shaking Mark looked down at him and wrapped his hand around his neck. The camera crew gathered around Mark and Coach. Mark began to beat the life out of Coach's body around the back. Vince ran back to Mark as Karla followed to tried to stop him.

"Taker stop!" She screamed at him as he picked up Coach's body once more and dropped it once more. "Taker!" She said to Mark as she ran into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Karla" He said softly and hugged her as he quickly began to forget about Coach. Karla stretched up and kissed his lips. "No one will hurt you" He said to her as the two walked off the camera.

Karla went out to the ring and stood along side and watch the Bossman in action with Kane. She smiled and teased in almost in a flirty way to get Bossman's attention. He looked down at Kane as she was out of the ring on one side and then he walked over to Karla.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" He screamed at her

"I am here for you!" She said and played with her hair.

"Go back to your locker room… I'm sure that Taker is there to fuck you." He said and Karla jumped on the ring and began to fight Bossman after his comment.

Mark ran out seeing that Kane was coming to and was going to get back into the ring. Karla began to have her way with the Bossman and she sat down on his face and wiggled her pussy in his face. "Come on Bossman eat your words!" Karla screamed as she finally wiggled off his face. She stood above him and yelled a few more times. The camera zoomed in and took a big picture of Bossman smiling at what was just done to him.

"He is the luckiest man alive!" King yelled as the show went off the air.

The wedding was only 3 months a head and Karla finally picked her dress. Karla spun around as she tried on another dress after another. She finally settled on a white empire waist dress has a very flattering cut which compliments a curvy body. The scoop neck creates a very sexy neckline and the sleeves are soft and flowing with a release at the elbow. It was the perfect dress. She loved the Renaissance period and the Princess Dress was beautiful.

Mark slowly walked into the hotel room as he heard the music play to the point of not being about to hear. Karla danced in front of the mirror her eyes closed as she slowly felt her body. Mark walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and bounced back on the bed. She pushed her self away from Mark as her heart raced in her chest.

"Karla, what is wrong?" Mark said as he turned down the music.

"Nothing" She said as she laid her head on her knees. "You just scared me."

"I didn't mean to" He said with a smile.

"I know" She said and watched him walk around the bed and sat on the side. "Are you mad at me?" She asked

"About what you did to the Bossman? No, I'm not mad"

"I just feel bad because I wouldn't have done anything like that, but because he said about us having sex it just made me lose it." She paused "I can't believe Coach."

"He got what he deserves." Mark said as he looked at her and rubbed her leg. "Come here hot momma" He said as he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her down the bed. He reached up her legs and pulled off her thongs. "I love these little cute things" he said as he lend down and kissed her soft mound. "You want to try for a child?" He asked her laying his chin in her curls.

"Yes" She said as she looked down and smiled at him "I want to be a mother." She said with a smile. She rolled over and kissed Mark deeply. "Mark… be my daddy," She said softly into his ear. Mark rolled her over and began to kiss her neck and began to make love to her once again.

Karla rolled over and sat upon Mark's stomach as he slowly rubbed her legs. She slides her hands behind her. Her cool hands turning Mark on as he grabbed her waste wanting her more and more. Mark wrested his hands around Karla's hips as he dragged her closer and closer to the edge. Karla's nails digged into Mark's forearms as she had the most orgasmic experience. Mark looked down upon her and smile at her as she shook in his arms.

"How was that mommy?" He asked her

"Very surprising, Daddy" He said he began to pick up the pace to bring himself some pleasure.

Karla and Mark came home for a brief break from the road. The answering machine was blinking. She hit the button as Mark headed to the bedroom to place the bags down.

"Karla it's your brother Michael… I called your work and they said that you where on your way home. You need to come down to the hospital right away… mom and I were riding the bike cycle and she fell off and hit her head."

"Mark!" Karla screamed as she fell to the ground on her butt.

"What is wrong?"

"My mom is in the hospital."

"Come on let's get going…" Mark said picking up her limped body and placing her in the car.

Karla and Mark ran through the hospital and finally cached up to her brother and her father. She held on to Michael as He began to explain the problem. "Mom is in the or they are taking out the front part of her brain… they are only giving her a one percent chance to make it through the weekend… on Monday they will be doing some more tests and making sure there is brain activity if there is anything." Karla fell on the floor and began to cry. Mark cuddled her up in his arms and she began to openly weep in to his body.

Michael and her father sat at the table at the far end it hurt to be powerless. Karla was a superhero in the ring and now began to realize she was just another person walking this world. She held on to Mark's hand as she walked over to her father and her brother.

"This is Mark, my fiancé and this is my father David and my brother Michael." She said as she sat down and Mark sat next to her. "What happened to her?"

"Well," Michael began "Mom and I where out for a bike ride and she told me to go down the hill and meet her there. I waited for a few moments and I heard the fire alarms go off so I rode back home and got dad. From there we went up there and saw them carry her in to the ambulance." He said and paused a bit. "The doctor said there was a lot of bruising and her brain began to swell. That is why she is in the OR."

"Well what can I do?" She asked

"Live your lives like normal… go home and come back and visit her. On Monday they will do the test to see if she has brain wave functioning. We won't know anything from there."

Karla held on to Mark as she walked in to her mother's room. Her mother laid on the bed her eyes closed the vent on as she air was forcefully pumped in to her body. She shook as the air went in and went out of her body. Her hands where cold as Karla touched them… She tried so hard not to cry as she seams to lose her superhuman power. She didn't know what she was going to do without her mother. Her wedding was 3 months away and she was not ready to give up that she mother was dieing from a bike cycle accident. Karla laid on her mother's body almost as in a hopes that she would come back to alive and tell her everything is okay and things will be fine.

Mark rubbed her back as she stood up and walked out of the room. She was fighting the tears back over and over as se swallowed hard against her self. Mark and Karla got into the car as Karla called Vince and informed him on what was going on.

The night was long as Karla could barely get some sleep. She was up every so often thinking the phone was going to ring. She didn't really understand the reason or how the whole thing happened. She wanted some answers that no one could give her.

"YOU NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" her brother yelled in to the phone on Monday morning. She rolled over and almost pushed Mark right out of the bed as she began to hurry up and get dressed.

Karla and Mark ran to the Critical Care Unit doors as she looked up at her bother who was in tears himself over his mother's death. Karla began to cry as she turned into Mark's shoulders and he rubbed her back. He was not sure on how to make this situation any better. The family began to make funeral arrangement, which took place on Thursday and Friday. There were so many questions to be asked and there were no answers to be given.

The funeral held over 400 people who were there to greave to Karla's mother. There were questions about how everything went down. There was no answer to anyone questions that where posed. There was four different priest there to talk to and the questions where just there over and over again and again. Karla sat down as the night began to wind down. There was nothing more that they could be done.

(How the mother died in this story is how my mother died. These last two weeks have been hell. She was riding her bike with my younger sister and told my sister to wait at the bottom of the hill… my mom never made it to the bottom of the hill. There is 5 minutes where no one can tell us what went on. The police looked into it and came to the solution that a passing motorist side mirror hit my mom in the back of the head sending her off of the bike and in to a stroke.)

Mark and Karla still planned for their wedding to be in New York. It was huge as the two began to plan only a week away. Everything changed between the two of them. They where always deeper in thought planning things just between the two and thinking that the whole group knew about what they hat planned. Also the two just had new poster shots for both separate and together. There was just so much for them to do. The two began to get nervous as the day approached.

Karla stood in the full-length mirror as she looked as her wedding dress. She was so happy and knew this whole Halloween theme wedding was going to go on great. She smiled at her self as she giggled and bounced out of the door. She had news to tell Mark which she knew would make this day extra special. She walked down the blood red carpet with her father by her side. He gave her away to Mark, which the first thing he said is that she is beautiful. The two said their vales and traded rings.

Everyone began to eat dinner as Mark and Karla giggled and laughed the man poured the wine in Mark's cup and Karla waved him off and asked for some apple juice. She didn't want to take any chances. They drank to good times and happiness. The first dance of the night came and Mark held Karla close to his body. She could smell how great he smelled. She began to talk to him about what they where going to do next.

"Well, we can fix up the house and make rooms for our future children." Mark said as e began to dream

"How about making those rooms in 9 months," Karla said to him Mark stopped in his footsteps as the two looked at each other.

"You're Pregnant!" Mark screamed over the music and hugged her tight as the news began to spread. Mark was so happy with joy as the two ended up talking about baby names all night.

Vince quickly had to write the script out so that Karla could leave by the time she started to show in five months. Mark and Karla where so happy that there was just so much they needed to do. The two loved each other so much that there was nothing else, but the now three of them in their lives.

Karla walked out of the bathroom and asked Mark to hand her her purse. He gave her a weird looked and handed it over as she went back into the bathroom.

"She looks great for being pregnant" Vince said as Mark began to ask him a question.

"I have a very important question to ask you" He said as Vince took another drink. "I want you to be the godfather of our child."

"I would be delighted too!" He said and shook Mark's hand. Karla walked out of the bathroom and looked at Mark. The worried-ness of her bleeding in her eyes…

"Are you okay?" He asked her

"I am fine" She said as she pointed to the door meaning it was soon time for their match.

Mark won his match against Billy Gunn. "What is wrong?" He asked Karla as she walked out of the bathroom again.

"I think we need to go to the ER." She said calmly as she picked up her bag and Mark ran a head of her and got the car ready and speeds all the way there.

"Mr. Callaway… we are taking your wife to the OR table… we need to get the baby out of her right away." He said as Mark just looked at the empty doorway of the hospital room. "Take her!" the doctor gave orders as Mark watches them roll away Karla.

Mark sat in the waiting room for almost over an hour. He began to wonder what was going on… what was happening. Te doctor suddenly appeared. Mark stood in front of him and shook his hand.

"So what happened?" Mark asked him

"Well let's sit down…" He said and pointed to the couch next to them. "Well, as you know your wife has been having bleeding for about a 24 hour period from what we can tell… we took her back to the OR and we had to remove the fetus which has been dead for some while… then while we were in there we found that your wife has only half the uterus and only one ovary. For all we know that is how she was born. Your wife is now resting conferrable in her room. We want to keep her over at least one night… how long are you two going to be in town?"

"We have fights home tomorrow and that is about all we have for the week."

"That is good you are going to need to give her some time to rest. Are you two trying to have children?"

"Yeah we are trying"

"Well, I am sorry to say this, but there is a good chance that she won't be able to carry a child much more pass the 3 month… that is what happened in this case."

"Her eggs are good right?"

"Oh yes they are fine. She could donate her eggs and have another women have her child… or you two could adopt… your doors are not closed to all the options of having children.

Karla and Mark walked began to walk to the entranceway. She leaned against the glass facing the window as she cried softly. She was so upset about her mother and now about her child she lost. It just didn't stop the pain she put on this happy smile on her face and headed out to the crowd.

"Karla!" Mark stopped her "My babe" He held her in his arm. "We can make any baby in the world happy, but it won't make me happy to see you in such pain."

"It just hurts" She said and looked down at his chest.

"I know it hurts, but time will take it away and to those people out there you are a superhero!" Mark said and she smiled, as she knew it was true. Mark kissed her deeply and held on to her hand as she ran out on the ramp way and began to fire up the crowd like she always did.

MAYBE THE END MAYBE JUST THE BEGINNING …


End file.
